freespeechfandomcom-20200214-history
Indy Mogul
Indy Mogul is an Internet network consisting of three weekly shows that air on the website, IndyMogul.com and YouTube among others, as part of Fred Seibert and Herb Scannell's Next New Networks block of internet programming,How to make fake rain and sew a superhero costume at The Wall Street Journal alongside Channel Frederator, VODCars, FastLaneDaily, ThreadBanger and other niche networks. Indy Mogul Indy Mogul is a channel on Next New Networks that focuses on various components of independent film making. It provides instructions on many special effects and props that are inexpensively made and provides information about film making in general. The Indy Mogul crew is heavily involved with their community and interacts with them by answering questions and uses viewer submitted footage in their shows.A Mogul's Born Every Minute In an article about Indy Mogul, The Wall Street Journal quoted Tom Anderson, a special effects instructor at USC School of Cinematic Arts, who claimed: : Yahoo! has said that Erik Beck : Show format Indy Mogul is broken down into three different shows that air at regular intervals: *Backyard FX: Monday *Q and Erik: Thursday *4 Minute Film School: Friday Indy Mogul is currently working on ideas for new shows. Backyard FX Backyard FX (or BFX) is the original show for Indy Mogul, hosted by Erik Beck. BFX shows how to create inexpensive special effects. The pilot episode was uploaded on May 15 2007. It was originally produced in Oakland, California, before moving to New York City, New York in August 2007, to operate out of Next New Networks (NNN) offices. It airs weekly on Mondays. Subjects covered by Backyard FX are chosen democratically from viewer requests, and produced for under $50. Budgets are chosen by a spin of the "Wheel of Prosperity". A write up from TheDailyReel.com describes BFX as: : The dailyreel Justin Johnson introduced Next New Networks to a pilot episode created by Erik Beck, Next New Networks agreed to pick up the series and a contract was signed to create more episodes. Recently, Indy Mogul has been asking viewers to submit their "Quick Tips" to the Indy Mogul site so they will possibly get aired. The Wheel of Prosperity Every episode of Backyard FX (with a few exceptions) has Erik or his puppet Gary spin the wheel of Prosperity to determine the budget for that week's special effect. The amounts start at ten dollars and increase by five to ten dollars each time up until 50. There is also another spot on the wheel that reads "Trip 2 Jersey." The amount for that space is unknown, as the wheel has yet to land on it. Q and Erik Q and Erik is a question and answer format show hosted by Erik Beck that answers questions from the viewers. It airs weekly on Thursdays. The show has in the past contained an episode displaying entries from their Pumpkin Carving Contest, as well as an episode where Erik "interviewed" David Ray, a professional film editor. Q and Erik is used as a forum to answer general questions that would ordinarily be too small to be featured in a full episode. The first episode of "Q and Erik" was actually within the first episode of "Weekend Extra" (See article below). But was dropped until several months later, when they decided to give it its own show. The weekly edition of "Q and Erik" was officially cancelled on June 5th, 2008, replaced by the monthly half-hour live broadcast "Q and Erik Live" Where is today's Q and Erik? Page 3 at Indy Mogul 4 Minute Film School 4 Minute Film School has replaced Weekend Extra in the Indy Mogul lineup and is hosted by Steve Nelson. It explains principles and tips for different film styles (e.g. film noir, mise-en-scene), as well as camera angles, and other things to enhance the movie. 4 Minute Film school has gone on a brief hiatus Audience Indy Mogul's audience is highly influential in the direction of the show, not only by making requests for effects and asking questions, but by following in the footsteps of the Indy Mogul crew and passing on their own knowledge of film making. Forum members have been brought on as bloggers for the site and many viewer submitted tutorials have gained many views on YouTube. Indy Mogul has roughly two million viewers a month — as well as ad dollars from big Hollywood studios pushing films such as Rambo and Sweeney Todd. The explosion of YouTube with all of its millions of users has created a new generation of potential directors. This can be seen by the over 17,000 YouTube subscribers who enjoy Indy Mogul and the budding forum, Mogulville. Indy Mogul currently holds the #10 position for the most subscribers of all time under "Guru" on YouTube.Most Subscribed : Gurus : (All Time) at YouTube Indy Mogul and the film industry Not even a year into existence, Indy Mogul expanded its audience and began interviewing professionals in the film industry. From scoring interviews with Scarface and A Bronx Tale editor David RayQ & Erik: SPECIAL REPORT!!!!! to Sam Reich,Interview with director Sam Reich creator of Dutch West and Director of Original Content for CollegeHumor. They have also interviewed writers Dan Harmon, Rob Schrab, and Earthworm Jim creator Doug TenNapel. IndyMogul.com The Indy Mogul website IndyMogul.com features videos that the crew makes. The videos are posted very soon after they are completed. This website also includes a blog and moderated forums where one can discuss homemade short films.Indy Mogul Forums See also *Guerrilla filmmaking *Independent film References External links * Indy Mogul * Indy Mogul's Official YouTube Page * Indy Mogul's Official Vimeo Page * Indy Mogul's Official MySpace Page * Next New Networks, Distributes Indy Mogul and a variety of other Internet based niche Channels. Category:Creative Commons-licensed works Category:Internet television series Category:Internet television channels Category:Video podcasts